


Кругосветное путешествие

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s06e16 The Thanatos Guild, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Когда отправляетесь в дорогу — убедитесь, что у вас хорошая компания.





	Кругосветное путешествие

**Author's Note:**

> События после Arrow 6x16, где в сериале раскрылось существование еще нескольких Ям Лазаря в разных точках мира, Нисса, Тея и Рой отправились их искать. Ямы ищет также Гильдия Танатоса, состоящая из бывших членов Лиги Убийц, которую пару сезонов назад распустила Нисса.  
> Условные кроссоверы, условные намеки, условные пасхалки, настоящее время, спойлеры.

Дорога длинная, радио Нисса принципиально не включает, а Рой засыпает на заднем сиденье.

— Надеюсь, я не окажусь обузой в наших поисках, — говорит Тея.

— Откуда такая мысль? — спрашивает Нисса, не отвлекаясь от дороги. — Ты умелый воин.

Тея фыркает.

— Афина бы с тобой не согласилась.

— Ты победила ее, — говорит Нисса, — хотя, насколько я могу судить, еще не успела до конца восстановиться после комы.

— Я победила ее, потому что она меня недооценила, — отвечает Тея.

Нисса косится на нее, молчит пару минут, а потом произносит:

— В вашей семье только твой брат умеет принимать комплименты?

***

 

Тея помнит, как было ездить с родителями и Оливером в отпуск. Помнит ругань из-за забытых вещей и того, куда они пойдут днем.

С Ниссой и Роем иначе. Намного спокойнее.

Она говорит об этом, а Рой пожимает плечами.

— Ну, так у нас и не отпуск.

***

 

Они тренируются на лесной опушке, их замечают какие-то туристы и начинают фотографировать.

Стоит некоторых усилий помешать Ниссе разбить их камеру.

— Вы ролевики, да? — спрашивает девчушка лет десяти.

— Нет, мы самые настоящие эльфы, — заверяет ее Рой. — Видишь, у нас даже луки есть.

***

 

С Афиной и ее людьми они сталкиваются посреди Канзаса.

Поля, идиллические фермы, даже коровы смотрятся так, будто сошли с открыток.

И посреди всего этого — члены Гильдии Танатоса в их черной форме.

— Сдавайтесь, — говорит Афина. — И ваша смерть будет быстрой.

— Почему я вижу людей с вилами, которые спешат к нам? — спрашивает Рой.

— Потому что к нам, очевидно, спешат люди с вилами, — отвечает Нисса.

— Я не уверена, что вы одеты по местной моде, — добавляет Тея, кивая Афине.

Правда, сбегают с открытого места они все вместе.

На всякий случай.

***

 

— Почему лей-линии пересекаются в маленьких городках? — спрашивает Тея.

— Так исторически сложилось, — предполагает Рой.

Нисса криво усмехается.

— Это верно. На пересечении лей-линий часто происходят странные события. Основанные в таких местах поселения редко разрастаются до больших размеров.

Городок у канадской границы, в котором они сейчас, кажется потерявшимся во времени. Где-то в восьмидесятых, если не раньше.

Но он не кажется сонным, он кажется затаившимся перед броском хищником.

Здесь неуютно и почти хочется, чтобы появились Афина и ее ниндзя.

Тогда угроза будет понятной, а не смутно витающей в воздухе.

Чтобы справиться с разбушевавшимися нервами и фантазией, Тея болтает. Почти обо всем, что видит.

— Смотрите, школьная постановка, — она указывает на афиши.

Те соседствуют с плакатами, призывающими прийти на выборы мэра, и кажутся ярче и заметнее.

— Когда я училась, мы даже «Ромео и Джульетту» не поставили, — говорит Тея, — хотя собирались. А тут целый мюзикл.

— Я не уверен, что хочу знать, кому пришло в голову ставить «Кэрри» в виде мюзикла, — отзывается Рой.

— Развитие актерского мастерства полезно, — неожиданно говорит Нисса. — Это было важной частью моего обучения.

Рой и Тея переглядываются.

— Вы ставили мюзиклы в Лиге? — спрашивает Рой.

— Не мюзиклы, — отвечает Нисса.

***

 

Дальше они отправляются в Европу. Следуя карте и сообщениям о странных событиях. Но в результате просто находят десяток мета-людей.

А в Париже сталкиваются с Джоном Константином. Он говорит, что рад бы поболтать, но у него какие-то дела с джиннами. Или с оборотнями. Или с кем-то еще. Тея так и не улавливает.

— Странный он, — говорит Рой, — хотя с кем сравнивать…

***

 

— Ты не рассказываешь, как жил все это время, — говорит Тея.

Они застряли в российском городе, название которого она не может произнести правильно.

Из-за погоды их рейс отменили. Тея немного опасается, что из-за угла выскочат знакомые Оливера и с криками: «За братву и пахана!» — нападут на нее, Роя и Ниссу.

Такого не происходит. К счастью.

— Неважно, как я жил, — Рой поправляет кепку. — Главное, что я сейчас с тобой.

— Надеюсь, твое прошлое не придет мстить, как прошлое Оливера.

— Я не так хорошо умею наживать врагов.

 

***

Они снова возвращаются в США и даже проверяют Готэм. Нисса говорит, что очень похоже, что под городом есть своя Яма Лазаря, но они так ничего и не находят.

***

 

Похоже, в Северной Америке слишком много пересечений лей-линий. Или слишком много странных событий. Или это взаимосвязано.

Сейчас они направляются в Чикаго, но спешить не собираются, так что планируют пару остановок по дороге.

Рой говорит во время очередной из них:

— Мой друг живет в этом городе. Надо… зайти.

— Пойти с тобой? — спрашивает Тея.

Рой улыбается.

— Это не тот тип друга, с которым нужно прикрытие.

Но Тея и Нисса все равно наблюдают за ним с противоположной стороны улицы.

Тея представляет мрачного парня, смутно напоминающего Оливера. Или кого-то вроде самого Роя. Может быть, пацана со скейтбордом или лысоватого мужчину, который ведет группу психологической взаимопомощи. Она ждет, что они с Роем пожмут друг другу руки, поприветствуют кивком, насмешливо раскланяются.

Чего она не представляет, так длинноволосой девушки, которая с визгом бросается обнимать Роя, не обращая внимания ни на кого вокруг.

«Она красивая», — думает Тея. Ей странно и обидно. И еще как-то, непонятное чувство, которому она не находит объяснения. Есть в подруге Роя нечто неуловимое. И оглушающее. Заметное даже издали. От ее смеха хочется и улыбнуться, и сбежать.

Они не говорят долго. Она еще раз порывисто обнимает Роя и уходит, а тот стоит несколько секунд, словно размышляя, идти ему за ней или вернуться к Ниссе и Тее.

Он трясет головой и переходит улицу, дождавшись зеленого света.

— Кто она? — спрашивает Нисса, и ее голос слегка подрагивает.

«Ее тоже пробрало», — понимает Тея.

— Принцесса, — отвечает Рой.

***

 

Индия не шумная и не яркая. Она пыльная, жаркая, и воздух отчего-то горчит на языке.

— Хочешь, можем покататься на слонах, — говорит Рой. — Из Ниссы получилась бы отличная погонщица.

— Почему? — спрашивает Нисса.

— Мне кажется, что тебе бы пошло, — пожимает плечами Рой.

Люди из Гильдии Танатоса нападают на них в аэропорту. Потом еще раз — на улице, перед сувенирной лавкой. И в третий раз, когда они ищут, что можно съесть и не отравиться.

— Или им скучно, или мы близки к цели, — говорит Тея.

Пересечение местных лей-линий оказывается пустышкой.

Так что остается признать: Гильдии действительно было скучно.

***

 

Все, что Тея запоминает из Китая — открытое окно автобуса, слабость и лихорадку.

А еще программу местных передач, потому что пришедший врач прописал ей постельный режим.

Пока Нисса и Рой проверяют все перспективные точки, Тея лежит в номере и щелкает каналы.

— Мне кажется, я начинаю понимать китайский, — говорит она как-то вечером. — Скоро буду спокойно на нем изъясняться.

— Сомнительно, — не дает порадоваться Нисса.

И слегка сдвигает Тею, чтобы лечь на кровать между ней и уже уснувшим Роем.

— Ты заразишься! — говорит Тея. — Вы оба заразитесь!

— А если мы не будем беречь твой сон, то Афина похитит тебя, пока ты слабая. Или убьет.

Приходится согласиться, все равно сил спорить у Теи нет.

 

***

Они возвращаются из-за океана и кружат по Мексике, Нисса заверяет, что вот-вот поймет, на какое место указывает карта, Рой утверждает, что замечает знаки, говорящие о близости переплетения лей-линий. Тее кажется, что они похожи на парочку ослов с морковками перед мордами, но она молчит, потому что вокруг пустыня, они все на взводе, и воды у них осталась одна бутылка, зато холодного оружия хоть отбавляй. 

Не считая полного багажника огнестрельного: пикап они забрали у контрабандистов, которых сдали властям пару дней назад. 

Наркотики передали вместе с ними, а остальное оставили себе.

***

 

День Мертвых — не совсем тот праздник, который нужен Тее, но она считает, что это иронично: оказаться в Мексике именно в этих числах.

Нисса остается в гостинице, а они с Роем выходят на улицу.

Тея сама не знает, как попадает в толпу танцующих, а дальше ее подхватывают ритм и общее настроение. А потом она уже пляшет с незнакомцами. Одним, другим, третьим, девушкой в шляпе и с раскрашенным лицом, мужчиной, который пририсовал себе улыбку, какой-то заводной старушкой с цветами в седых волосах.

Потом с Теей уже парень, лицо его не раскрашено, как и у нее, и он, несмотря на загар, все-таки слишком белый, чтобы быть местным. В его глазах нечто до ужаса знакомое, плещущаяся тьма, и сила, и энергия. Тея смеется, когда он подхватывает ее на руки. Спрашивает, зачем он подкрашивает волосы в белый, неужели считает, что это круто?

— Это такой подарок от смерти, — ухмыляется парень, опуская ее на землю.

Тее кажется, что он ее поцелует.

Тее кажется, что она не будет против.

Только Рой выдергивает из толпы их обоих.

Выглядит он при этом не очень.

— Ты в порядке, Рой? — спрашивает Тея.

— Какого черта, Рой? — спрашивает парень.

Глаза у него все еще шальные.

— Так вы знакомы, — говорит Тея, и это даже не вопрос.

— Ты следил за мной? — Рой зол и испуган, почти так же, как тогда, после миракуру.

— Дался ты мне, — парень улыбается, — я же говорил, что между нами все кончено и ты можешь идти куда и к кому хочешь. К бывшей, к наставнику, к дьяволу в преисподнюю.

Тее кажется, что Рой его ударит. Ей самой хочется его ударить за то, каким тоном он говорит.

— Уходи, — говорит Рой.

Парень фыркает и исчезает в толпе.

— Это тоже был твой друг? — спрашивает Тея.

— Да, — отвечает Рой, — друг именно того типа, с которым нужно прикрытие.

***

 

— Шутки про остров в Китайском Море стали в три раза веселее, — говорит Рой.

— Мы не в Китайском Море, — отвечает Нисса.

Они прорубаются сквозь джунгли, где-то в кронах деревьев надрываются не то птицы, не то животные, москиты кусают, не обращая внимания на три слоя репеллента, и утешает только то, что Афине, попавшей в ловушку браконьеров, значительно хуже. 

***

 

У них достаточно взрывчатки, чтобы подорвать всю гору. Так что Тея просит заложить достаточно, чтобы засыпать проход. И не больше. Незачем привлекать лишнее внимание.

— Одна Яма заперта, — говорит Нисса. — Нужно искать следующую.

Тея кивает, но ловит себя на мысли: она не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.


End file.
